Man-Beast
Kyle Munson '''was once a Human with a little bit of an animalistic nature, a nature which led him to be coerced into the darkness of humanity. But, just when his actions were about to leave him incarcerated, he was saved by the High Evolutionary who sought to purge humanity of its sinful nature and create a new world reborn. The High Evolutionary saw that (to be continued) Biography Discovering a God '''Kyle Munson was a United States senator, who for years dedicated himself and his service to his country. But in secret, Kyle was actually one of HYDRA's operatives inside the United States Congress. When some of the HYDRA files revolving around Senator Pierce's Project Insight, the authorities discovered Munson played a hand in the project. To avoid being arrested, Kyle fled the country while still having the opportunity to Europe where he intended to enlist his services to Baron Strucker's division of HYDRA. But while still driving to Sokovia, in the middle of an empty road with no one in sight, a figure appeared before Kyle, causing him to forcibly stop his car to avoid hitting the person, but when hit the man phased through the car. Kyle emerged from his car and saw that the man had vanished for a few seconds before reappearing in front of him. The man then put his hand onto Kyle's head and for a few seconds just stood there frozen (Reading Kyle's Mind), and when he was moving once again this mystery man said "I do not blame you, for the sins of humanity", after which he teleported himself and Kyle to Mount Wundagore. Upon arriving at this ancient place, Kyle didn't understand in any way what was happening or why. Then this man who kidnapped Kyle, took him deeper into the mountain where Kyle would see a place where miracles are born, the home of one of if not the greatest mind in humanities history not to mention the most powerful, the High Evolutionary. The Beast Within The High Evolutionary while telling Kyle that he was a lost soul who could be redeemed, concealed the truth that the reason he took Kyle to Wundagore was because of his heritage. He saved Kyle because he was of a bloodline of Humans known as Lupus Sapiens, a bloodline which contained properties similar to that of canines including a animalistic nature, increased senses, increased healing, and slightly altered bones. Lupus Sapiens were created thousands of years ago as a separate breed of Inhumans, incorporating the DNA of canines to create hunters and savage killers for the Kree's galactic-army, but like the main Inhumans were left behind when the Kree vacated the Earth. As with the Inhumans, the alterations to the Lupus Sapiens DNA would live on through their descendants albeit being repressed with each generation of Human breeding. To find one of these Lupus Sapiens was hard to say the least, but the High Evolutionary developed a search algorithm for both Inhuman traits and canine traits, which led him straight to Kyle Munson. Instead of the truth, Kyle was led to believe that he could be saved through the High Evolutionary's work and help build a new world. Almost immediately after arriving, the High Evolutionary subjected Kyle to a number of painful experiments in an attempt to unlock his full genetic potential. But because the High Evolutionary would not be able to properly create an Inhuman activation sequence until mid 2015, he had to rely more on Cross-Species genetics to unleash Kyle's power. The experiments first somewhat success came after the infusion of a Cross-Species canine serum was infused to merge with Kyle's Inhuman cells, resulting in Kyle's original powers being mutated to the point where he began to resemble a humanoid wolf. These results at the time were not as the High Evolutionary had hoped they were going to end up, though he did manage to acquire information revolving around heightened senses and the strengthening of bone structure. It was not until 2015 that the experiments on Kyle would at last bring success, as with the High Evolutionary now having access to a now unlimited supply of Terrigen and able to replicate the cosmic energy of an infinity stone, the High Evolutionary could now activate Kyle's full genetic potential. When exposed to these forms of energies, Kyle initially underwent Terrigenesis, but when he emerged from his cocoon, in addition to evolving into a more wolfish type humanoid, he received a form of cosmic power similar to that of the Scarlet Witch's initial powers. Powers and Abilities (To be edited) Category:Pending Category:Villains Category:Cross-Species Category:Ani-Men Category:Artificial Inhumans Category:Sorcerers Category:Soldiers Category:Terrorists Category:HYDRA Category:Lupus Sapiens